The Seeker
The Seeker is a renegade Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. He was a combatant in the Last Great Time War, known as the Seeker of Vengeance. Thus onwards, after The Doctor freed Gallifrey from the Stasis his incarnations used to save the Time Lords, The Seeker began to seek other persuits, primarily adventurous. Appearance The Seeker's current Regeneration has light skin, is tall, sports his short black hair spiked in the front, and has blue irises. His six foot and one inch tall body is decently muscled. The Seeker's attire is composed of a dark grey, zippered leather jacket worn over a white or light blue buttoned dress shirt. The jacket's sleeves and shoulders have two black stripes that run straight down. The top button of the dress shirt is typically unbuttoned with a loose, black necktie under the collars. He also wears blue denim jeans and leather ankle-high shoes. Personality Very understanding, straightforward, apologetic, and honest describes what The Seeker is like. Despite the disbelief others exhibit, he answers honestly, even if his answer sounds impossible. Because of his honest demeanor, he will apologize for trespasses or accidental wrongdoing. The Seeker also understands people's motives, or attempts to, in the very least. When someone he understands seems to be hurt or upset by something he caused or could not rectify at the time, be that the intention is good, The Seeker will strive to help or rectify the person's problems, no matter how impossible it may appear. He is not, however, pacifistic. He will defend himself and others should the need arise, including the use of violence and cleverness. Abilities, Equipment, and Skills Combat While the Seeker's strength is above average, his speed and intellect let him fight with effectiveness. His knowledge of alien weaponry, martial arts, physiology help him in hand to hand combat. Ranged weaponry without auto-targetting at far range is difficult for him to be effective, however. So mid-range combat suits his abilities better. Technology *'Type 88 TARDIS:' His mode of transport and home, The Seeker travels time and space in this craft. Many rooms are kept which house companions, a library, and, though deadlocked by him, an armory. **The Seeker's TARDIS Chameleon Circuit was damaged during the War. As a result, when The Seeker landed on the planet Remnant, the TARDIS exterior became stuck looking like a darker variant of a locker from a local combat school *'Sonic Screwdriver:' While not only Sonic, The Seeker's trusty Time Lord tool lets him pick locks, disable traps and weapons, sensor scan, etc. **During the Time War, The Seeker programmed powerful weapon settings within the software architecture that could only be unlocked by entering a complex calculation in the removable pommel and unlocking them with the Sonic. *'Phase Particle Pistolblade:' The Seeker's primary weapon; its main body is a standard energy pistol, generally stun energy, that has, within its body, several layers of sharp blades that unfold to form a three-foot blade. The blade itself, while sharp, also has a high frequency vibration generator, making it all the more deadly. Relationships Companions *Sariel: An Eladrin Fey from the Forest Moon Elvariim, she shares the Seeker's want for knowledge of the unknown, particularly the Human's from the planet the Fey Moon orbits. This similarity in fascination with other cultures made the Seeker want to take her up as a companion. *Richard and Radia Arken: The Gallifreyan twins, rescued by the Athena, they were put in The Seeker's care during and after the War. The Seeker permitted the twins to travel with when he left Gallifrey. *Markham Hale: A human Time Agent, whose Vortex Manipulator was lost, was found by The Seeker. The two agreed to help one another; Markham be a "guide" to human planets, and The Seeker help find Markham's Vortex Manipulator. History The Seeker's life was a standard Gallifreyan's life, prior to the Time War. Before the War The First Seeker was always fascinated with the study of "lesser" species and how they endured time, particularly Humans and the planets they inhabited, alongside their other indigenous races on their shared planets. The name and title "Seeker of Knowledge" was bequeathed to him after he made the promise at the end of his life in the Academy.His social life was spent with his fiance, Time Lady The Athena, who shared his fascination, also whom he cared for deeply and intimately. The Last Great Time War The Seeker's life of study ended at the moment the Daleks and Time Lords went to war. While the First Seeker knew how to fight, his inexperience and lack of motivation made him retreat more than fire his weapon. However, the Seeker's weaknesses ended when he Regenerated at the sight of his fiance sacrificing her life and Regenerations to save two Gallifreyan twins from Dalek extermination. Seeing the brutality the Daleks exhibited, in that moment, as he Regenerated, the Seeker became a Time Lord seeking vengeance against the Daleks. The Second Seeker was known as the Seeker of Vengeance. In the name of such, he battled alongside the War Doctor, destroying millions of Daleks during the next years of the Time War. End of Vengeance During the Fall of Arcadia, The Seeker Regenerated as the Thirteen Doctors locked Gallifrey in the single moment of time. The Regeneration cycle ended with the Seeker seeing the hope The Doctor gave the Time Lords as Gallifrey was unfrozen in the pocket universe. Freshly Regenerated, with newfound inspiration given by The Doctor, The Seeker decided to leave Gallifrey and return to his First incarnation's promise to seek Knowledge. But not only did the Third Seeker leave to seek hands-on experience and knowledge, but adventure as well. Days Abroad DW: Seeking What Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords